the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
'Season 1 '''of Donald 9 and Douglas 10's "The Events of Sudrian History" consists of twelve episodes, it premiered on January 27th, 2018, and has yet to conclude. The first half of Season 1 shows the complicated relationships that steam engines and diesel engines have. Many dislike them, unless they prove themselves to be friendly, such as BoCo, Mavis, and Diesel have, but some aren't open to their friendship even after that, especially one engine in particular. The second half has yet to be released. Plot "New Conflicts" Thomas talks to Diesel, encouraging him to ignore the bigger engines' taunting words. The latter isn't sure how, and is so focused on it during the day, he derails himself, much to James' pleasure. Thomas comes back and harshly insults James, defending Diesel. Edward arrives after Thomas has left once again, helping Diesel back onto the tracks. James is disgusted, puffing away soon after. "Keep On Keeping On" A new engine, Mavis, arrives on Sodor to help out the three quarry engines. At first, everything is going well, everyone is getting along at the quarry, until James arrives, spotting Mavis. He becomes angry with Sir Topham Hatt, leaving the quarry and heading back to Tidmouth Sheds to tell the others about her. At the sheds that night, everyone is equally annoyed, only not at Mavis or Sir Topham, they are annoyed with James himself. Percy is the only one who buys into James' rant about diesels, becoming frightened. Eventually James stops, and they all fall asleep. "By A Hair" Duck makes his way to the works for his five year overhaul, stopping at Wellsworth Station until the line is clear. Diesel and Percy arrive at the station. Percy, remembering what James said the previous night, insults Diesel. Thomas, Duck, and Stepney defend him. Later on, Diesel finds Percy sitting on a crossing, out of coal. He decides to help him, but is accidentally knocked off the rails by a quickly approaching Gordon. Percy borrows some coal, and goes back to warn others about what happened. Duck and Donald go and help Diesel, taking him to the works. That night, Diesel 10 discusses what to do next with his gang of diesels. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Thomas fills in for Diesel at Knapford Yards. He happily talk with some of his friends, and is preparing some coaches for James, until Emily warns him of a goods train on the tracks ahead. Thomas fails to stop and crashes. Soon, he his rerailed by Edward, and Emily offers to take him to the works. Sir Topham Hatt then thinks about what BoCo had told him earlier. One week later, Thomas arrives back at the yards, where two new engines are introduced to him. They both set off to work immediately, much to Thomas' surprise. Arthur prepares a train for Molly, and she notices he looks upset. After some gentle coaxing, he reveals that once he goes back to his railway, he'll be scrapped. Molly is horrified and wants to tell Sir Topham Hatt, but Arthur tells her not to, and sadly puffs away. As Molly leaves, too, she tries to think of another way to help him. That night, Henry waits at Brendam Docks with the Flying Kipper. Rosie pulls up alongside to give him the "all clear" signal. He leaves happily, enjoying the cool evening weather. Until, he notices a set of faulty points against him. He tries to stop, but he is going too fast, and crashes right off of the track. Two diesels roll up, celebrating their victory. The leader tells the other to load Henry onto a flatbed, and quickly leave before they are seen. "Hostility" In a flashback, Molly arrives at Knapford Station and asks the Scottish Twins to help her with something. The steam team (minus Henry) wake up to find the big green engine not there. Everyone but James assumes he just stayed overnight on the Mainland, but the red engine thinks the diesels did something with him. Gordon and Edward shut him up, the latter taking a more kinder approach, before they leave the sheds. During the day at Knapford, Charles confides to Duck and Douglas about Henry, and the three become shocked to learn that Henry had never gotten to the Mainland. Charles then brings Percy and the Scottish Twins for a meeting at Knapford. The twins set out looking for Henry, and after a short journey, they find his Flying Kipper train still sitting on the main line, but Henry nowhere to be seen. They return to Knapford and report this to Charles, who gives up for the day, and lets them go back to their shed. That evening, Diesel is back to work after his accident, shunting some trucks, when James stops near him. He tells Diesel directly that he believes he helped to kidnap Henry. However, this is the first that the black engine is hearing of Henry's disappearance, and he tries convincing James otherwise. Sadly, he doesn't budge, even threatening Diesel at the end of his rant, before leaving behind the yard, and a stunned Diesel. "Dishonor" TBA Episodes *View count updated every Sunday. Cast Starring * Donald 9 and Douglas 10/Avonside Studios 0-4 as Thomas (5 Episodes) * HydesR01 as Edward (5 Episodes) * Douglas The Black Engine Number 10 as Henry (3 Episodes) * Cement Works Studios as Gordon (4 Episodes) * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as James (4 Episodes) * Cement Works Studios as Percy (4 Episodes) * Thomas-Take-Along as Toby (4 Episodes) Also Starring * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Sir Charles Topham Hatt (3 Episodes) * NWR Emily No. 12 as Emily (4 Episodes) * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Duck (2 Episode) * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Donald (2 Episode) * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Douglas (1 Episode) * Cement Works Studios as Diesel (4 Episodes) * HydesR01 as BoCo (2 Episodes) * Avonside Studios 0-4 as Bill (1 Episode) * Avonside Studios 0-4 as Ben (2 Episodes) * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Mavis (1 Episode) * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Molly (3 Episodes) * Douglas The Black Engine Number 10 as Stepney (1 Episode) * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Rosie (2 Episodes) * HydesR01 as Arthur (1 Episode) * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Lady (1 Episode) * Douglas The Black Engine Number 10 as Iron 'Arry (1 Episode) * Douglas The Black Engine Number 10 as Iron Bert (2 Episodes) * Thomas-Take-Along as Jeremy (1 Episode) * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Den (1 Episode) * Thomas-Take-Along as Dart (1 Episode) * Ryan Rocketz as Splatter (1 Episode) * Ryan Rocketz as Dodge (1 Episode) * HydesR01 as Diesel 10 (3 Episodes) Deaths * Carol Oltera ''(Confirmed Fate) Trivia * Season 1 takes place in 1962. Episode List Category:Seasons